


It had to get worse before it got better, and boy did it get better

by Socially_inept_bean



Series: Reed900 oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kiss, Detroit Evolution, Eavesdropping, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swearing, first fic, go watch Detroit Evolution, mentions Connor, mentions Hank, mentions Tina Chen, not beta’d, published at least, reed900, there aren’t really spoilers it’s just a good movie, throw that one in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Connor and Hank got back from New York, Gavin wants coffee, and Nines is a smug bitch. Also, I really want Gavin’s mug.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706017
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	It had to get worse before it got better, and boy did it get better

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fully in the shower. As in I watched it play out in my head while washing my hair and thought ‘Ha. That’s cute’. Then I fleshed it out from about 40 Words to 900. So have this.

“Are you glad Connor and Hank got back from New York?” Nines asked. Gavin glanced at him from where he was making his fifth coffee of the day in his ‘cunt’ mug. It was his favorite, and Tina had a similar ‘bitch’ mug. The android had placed himself on the corner of the table in the break room with his legs carefully crossed.

“Surprisingly to you, yeah, I am.”

“Did you really miss them that much?” Gavin didn’t have to turn around to see the smirk on his partner’s lips. The human rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t get your wires in a twist, tincan,” He replied, stirring his mug of death. “I just fuckin’ hate android crimes. I’m honestly glad to be back on homicide. Those fuckers need _some_ talent, don’t they?”

Nines ignored the last sentence, very used to Gavin’s cover up of an ego. “You really should stop lying to yourself. You should also stop drinking so much coffee.” _Here we go._ “One of these days, Gavin, you’ll die of caffeine poisoning. I’m surprised you haven’t already, actually. The average cup of instant coffee contains 1,488 milligrams of caffeine, 3.72 times the amount that-“

“Shit, how long are you gonna keep going? I could’ve solved the case already with that fuckin’ monologue.” Gavin took a sip from the mug. Burning like lava, just how he liked it.

“Until you drink a reasonable amount of coffee.” He heard a rustle behind him, presumably his partner.

“You know that’s never gonna happen, terminator.”

“Didn’t you say coffee makes you more tired _and_ anxious?”

“Necessary evil. Helps me focus.”

“I’m trying to look out for you.”

“Flattered.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Gavin smirked, finally turning around. Nines had stood up, and was now standing in front of him. 

Gavin’s smile softened at the edges ever so slightly. He set down his mug as Nines leaned down and cupped the shorter man's cheek in his hand. Gavin’s breath hitched as he leaned into the touch, meeting Nines’ loving gaze. He hesitated for just a moment, his heart still pounding even now, before leaning up to meet his lover. He closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.

It was all too soon when Nines pulled away. Gavin kept his eyes closed, savoring the feeling. He then cracked one eye open, smirking once again.

“Alright, stop distracting me, we need to get to work.” He picked his coffee back up and began walking back to his desk.

“Oh, I’m distracting you?” Nines quickly fell into place beside him as he sipped his ‘1,488 milligrams of caffeine’.

“Yeah, you’re the one who followed me into the break room. You don’t even drink coffee.”

“You can’t complain. You enjoy my company.”

“Well I’d hoped you’d fuckin’ noticed, it’s not like you’ve been crashing at my goddamn apartment for the last two weeks or something.”

“Well it’s a good thing I also enjoy your company, now isn’t it?” Gavin rolled his eyes, setting his mug on his desk to pick up the case file again. If he also flipped Nines off before doing so? Well, no one would be surprised.

  
  
  


Gavin and Nines’ banter faded out of range as they walked away. That did nothing, however, to push the gaping look off of officer Person’s face. 

Chris smiled. _Did I look like that?_

“Honestly, I don’t know how you’re surprised,” officer Wilson remarked, walking up behind the two eavesdroppers. “When I saw them for the first time I thought they were already a thing.” Person quickly shook the expression from her face to reply.

“It’s not that I’m surprised they got together, I’m just upset I lost my bet with Tina.” Chris’ eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

“Bet? What did you bet?” He questioned.

“Well _I_ said they’d get together before one of them suffered a life-threatening injury, they were too love-struck _not_ to. She said it was going to be after. Now I owe her twenty bucks.” Person said the last sentence with a slightly dramatic scowl.

“If I’ve learned anything,” Chris started, settling a hand on her shoulder, “it’s to never make bets with Tina. Especially when it comes to relationships. _Especially_ especially when it comes to Gavin. That lady’s something else.”

“Yeah, that’s for sure. You could’ve told me before I learned the hard way.” Both Wilson and Chris glanced at each other, and shrugged.

“More fun this way,” Wilson said.

“Experience is good,” Chris said at the same time. Person shook her head in exasperation, looking over at the two detectives. 

Nines was rolling his eyes as Gavin smirked into his coffee cup, showing off the middle fingers on the bottom of his mug. He leaned back in his chair, feet on the corner. Nines said something in return, which made Gavin’s eyes widen in classic _‘Gavin: offense taken’_ style, and he slid his feet off the desk to point aggressively at his partner, who was smiling with his head tilted up. Nines seemed to interrupt him with something else, making Gavin pinch the bridge of his nose. 

The whole scene would’ve been concerning if Gavin wasn’t struggling to keep the smile from slipping onto his face.

“Either way,” Person began, voice softening, “those two will be good for each other.” 

They watched as Gavin leaned over his desk, arms spread across the surface, softly thumping his head into it, before bringing himself back up to say something in retaliation to Nines. Something that seemed to be _‘I hate you’_ . Nines’ comeback looked suspiciously like _‘you love me’_.

Chris nodded in agreement. 

He really looked happy now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Chris. That is what you looked like.
> 
> Gavin’s mug is the one where it has ‘unt’ printed across the front, and the handle is shaped like a ‘c’. It’s a beautiful mug, and Tina has a similar one with ‘B’ as the handle for ‘bitch’.
> 
> Also extra bit at the end:  
> Gavin: I hate you  
> Nines: you love me  
> Gavin, externally: keep telling yourself that, tincan  
> Gavin, internally: fuck yeah I do
> 
> I’m in the Octopunks Discord server, and the Detroit: New Era server here’s the link if you wanna come chat in the New Era! https://discord.gg/yt8G9F  
> I don’t know if the link works we’ll see


End file.
